Human Heart
by Lhadara Starwind
Summary: What if Dorothy could be more human? Roger/Dorothy romance The summary sucks. Just check it out.
1. Human or Robot

  
Human Heart  
  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Big O. Somebody does but I don't and never will.  
  
* This story will be told in Roger's and Dorothy's POV. Sometimes in the villians when necessary.*  
  
Prolouge: Human or Robot?  
  
Paradigm City. The place with no memories and a while ago no future. Who am I?  
The one and only Roger Smith, top negotiator. It's my job to make sure the job gets done.  
I don't question the client and they don't question me. With the help of my megaduce, Big O, I  
make sure Paradigm stays on the map.  
  
Driving down the streets of the city, reminders of the past saunter about. A past that  
me and a few others happen to remember. I stop in front of an office building. The head corporation  
of my new client. I step out of my car, locking and securing it so the people don't try to break in.  
The building looks like a regular office should. People walking around, secretaries answering phone  
calls obediently. I chuckle to myself. The thought of a woman not contradicting men was starting to  
become vague to me.   
  
Ever since the android Dorothy came to stay with me that thought rarely crosses my mind.  
Not saying she is argumentative. Since she is perfect and I am not. She seems to be able to point out  
my flaws with a delicate ease. She probably doesn't even know she does. To her humans are imperfect.  
And I would have to agree with her.  
  
All of these thoughts about androids has got me thinking about my new client, Walter Stein.  
His company specializes in 'upgrading' the old fashioned androids. I grin to myself. If anyone told her  
she was out of date she'd probably kill them. But his claim has sparked an interest in me so I took the  
case quickly.  
  
I step in the elevator pressing the top floor. When I get there, I see his secretary sitting behind  
her desk filing her nails. She becomes alert when she sees me. " Hello and welcome to Stein Interprises.  
State your name and business," she chirped. I cringe a little. I'm not used to such happy women anymore.  
Dorothy's nature is so calm and monotone that I've adapted to it. " My name is Roger Smith and my business  
is negotiating," I said. She checked her schedule until she came across my name. " Here you are. He's   
waiting for you now," she said. I nodded to her before walking past her desk.  
  
Upon entering his office, I saw him standing near the window. He was a tall man from what I could  
see. He had dark hair and pale skin and looked like he could be no older than myself. He turned as he   
heard me approach. His eyes were an unusual green color. No one these days have vibrant eye colors. All  
eyes are dark and bleak just like the city. A casual smile graced his lips. " Mr. Smith. How nice of you   
to come on such short notice. Please take a seat," he said. I sat in a chair across the table from his. We   
sat in a comfortable silence until I broke it.  
  
" What is your reason for my services?," I asked. He sighed a bit before he replied. " Very  
serious about your job Mr. Smith?," he asked. " Extremely," I retorted. His smile turned into a grim   
line on his features. " Well so am I. As you know we are a new business involved in the production of  
androids. People seem to have a problem with that," he explained. I quirked an eye brow. " What's the  
problem? There are androids walking amongst them every day," I said. " True. But you can tell those   
were androids. My company doesn't just make 'androids.' We make mechanical humans," he said. My  
ears perked up.  
  
A mechanical human? " You mean a bio-android?," I asked. His smile returned. " Exactly.  
They are human like in every way. They can eat, sleep, have sex. You name it. Anything a person   
can do they can do. They have the same make-up as a human. I even have this chip that can give them  
emotions and their own thoughts. They can dictate their own life!," he said. I sat back in the plush  
leather chair contemplating the new information.  
  
When my thoughts were in order I spoke again. " I can understand the peoples' thoughts of  
concern. They may think you are trying to replace humans," I said. He nodded. " That's exactly what  
they think. I've tried everything to try and ease their worries but they don't believe me. They are   
trying to start groups to protest this and make it illegal or they are trying to kill me. That's why I hired  
you," he said. I grinned. " What are the specifics of my job and the pay?," I inquired. " I don't want  
the people harmed. Maybe you could try to convince them to change their minds. Even make them   
accept it. You aren't a negotiator for nothing," he said. " And if I can't?," I asked.  
  
He was silent a moment thinking deeply about my question. He looked at me when he had  
an answer. " Do what you see fit," he said. That was all I needed to hear. "Fine. And the payment?," I  
asked. " Twenty million. And fifteen percent of the profits made from the androids," he said. I stood  
and he did so as well. I reached out to shake his hand. " You have a deal," I said. He smiled wider as  
we shook hands. " Thank you," he said. I nodded.  
  
I walked to the door until he stopped me. " I understand you have an android in your   
possession. One of the older models," he said. I chuckled. Dorothy in my possession. Now that's a  
laugh. " Actually, it's more like she has me in her possession," I contradicted. He chuckled a little  
as well. " I can also upgrade your model if you like. Free of charge," he offered. " I don't think so.  
Even if I was considering it I would have to ask her first," I said. " Of course. But if you change   
your mind tell me," he said. " Of course," I said. He released my arm allowing me to leave.  
  
On the ride back to my mansion, I kept thinking about his offer. What would it be like if  
Dorothy was more human? I can tell she was different from other androids. Maybe I would run the   
idea past her at dinner. She already is beautiful and I have taken a liking to her. I frowned a bit. As   
a matter of fact I compare most of the women I meet to her. Never satisfied with them because they  
weren't her. I would definitly run the idea past her tonight just to see if she would do it. Maybe even  
pray that she would.  
  
TBC......  
  
End prolouge. That was cool. Well, maybe to me. This is my first Big O fic. I mainly stay with RPG's.  
But hey, gotta try new things right? Anyway, I would appreciate greatly if people reviewed. I want at  
least 8 before I continue. Tell me if you like, it hate, wish someone would throw the shit in the trash,  
anything. But no flames though 'cause I dislike that. A lot. So read and review 'kay! ~LS~ 


	2. Dorothy's Decision

  
Human Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Big O. Wish I did though. They're great to write stories  
about.  
  
Last Chapter: Roger found out his mission with his new client. He also recieved a   
very tempting proposal from him. Will Roger convince his android to  
go along with it? Find out in this chapter of 'Human Heart.'  
  
Chapter 1: Dorothy's Choice  
  
Roger came into the mansion with a troubled look on his face. Usually he has a   
smug look on his face to go with his complacent attitude. All I can think of is his new client   
isn't to his liking. " Something wrong Roger?," I asked in my robotic accent. He looked my  
way but didn't say a thing. A frown graced my perfect features. " I asked you a question  
Roger Smith. Are you not going to respond to it?," I inquired. He looked away from me and  
continued his journey to his room.  
  
His door shut with a silent click. I stood stationary in the spot he left me. 'Why didn't  
he answer me?,' I asked myself. " I say, are you alright Dorothy?," Norman asked. I turned my  
attention to Roger's trustworthy butler. He has been my friend as well as my mentor to Roger's  
ways. " I am fine, but I sense Roger is not," I stated. The older man chuckled. " You have been  
around him long enough to sense his moods. I have also sensed the oddness in Master Roger's  
attitude. Perhaps he will open up at dinner," he suggested. " Perhaps," I said walking off.  
  
I continued with my cleaning thinking about Roger's attitude. 'He hates it when I call  
him by his whole name. Why didn't he respond to that?,' I thought. I dusted off one of the many  
vases he has in the mansion. I stopped momentarily. 'Why do I even care? He's a human. He's  
probably mad about some trivial matter that doesn't concern me,' I thought. I went about my   
work anticipating the dinner table discussions. Maybe it would uncover why he's been acting  
so funny.  
  
At midnight, Norman served dinner. We ate so late because Roger has this thing about  
black and darkness. When I first got here he told me I could only wear black. That's Roger Smith's  
rule number one. I sat at the fathest end of the table like I usually do. Roger sat at the other end  
with his fingers pressed at his temples. Norman laid the plate in front of him and gave me a cup of  
tea so I could mimic drinking it. When I raised the cup to my lips, Roger spoke.  
  
" Don't you get sick of doing that?," he asked. I looked at him lowering the cup back   
to it's plate. " Of doing what?," I asked. " Of pretending to be human. Mimicing how we act," he  
asked. " That is the only way for androids to be accepted in this society," I retorted. He was silent.  
" What are you getting at Roger? Does this have something to do with your new client?," I asked.  
Roger wasn't talking coherently and it was beginning to unnerve me.  
  
He was still silent. " Roger..," I called. " What if I said I know someone who could make  
you human?," he asked. I frowned. " I would say you were a fool because that is impossible," I  
replied. " You're right. But my client can make you a bio-android. What do you say?," he asked. I  
dropped the cup spilling it all over the table. When I became aware of what I had done, I rose to  
clean it.  
  
Roger moved from his place at the table beside me. " Dorothy..," he called. " That would  
be too different Roger. I like myself the way I am. To become a human or even human like would be  
too much for me," I said. He stopped my hands from cleaning the table. In a swift motion he turned  
my body to face his. I stared into his coal black pools waiting for him to speak. " How do you know  
if it'll be too different. You always say you don't understand me this is your chance to rectify that," he  
coaxed. " No," I said calmly.  
  
I disregarded the spill on the table figuring Norman would get it later. I walked past Roger  
who at the moment had nothing to say. The long corridors were quiet like they usually are this time of  
night. The only thing that was heard were my heavy footsteps on the marble floor. I made my way to  
the roof. I go there to think about things or people. I stepped up to the side watching the near dead city  
below. 'What if I did try being human?,' I thought to myself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I watched Dorothy walk calmly out of the dining room. My fist slammed hard against the   
wooden table. " Damn it!," I shouted. Alarmed by my outburst, Norman came into the room. " Are  
you alright Master Roger?," he asked. I paused a moment before answering him. " I'm fine Norman.  
Just a litte dissappointed," I replied casually. His gaze traveled downcast. " I did not mean to eavesdrop  
Master Roger, but I couldn't help but overhear you say you knew someone who could make her into a  
bio-android," he said.   
  
I turned to face my older friend. " Yeah. My new client specializes in upgrading old model  
androids. I ran the idea past Dorothy to see if she'd be interested. She wasn't. Although, I could've  
expected as much," I said bitterly. He chuckled a bit. " It sounded as if you begged her," he mused. I  
glared at him. He coughed to straighten himself. " But in all seriousness, did you ever think about   
how it would change her once she is able to think for herself? She might even leave here and find  
someone else to love," he said.  
  
My eyes widened. I never thought of that happening. I grinned at him. " She wouldn't leave," I  
said. " How would you know? Once you begin to feel, strange things happen. Think about it Master   
Roger. Once she is changed things can't go back to how they were," he said. He picked up the discarded  
teacup and plate then went back into the kitchen. 'He's right. Maybe it was better that she said no,' I   
thought.  
  
The day was finally over for me. I slipped into my usual black night clothes preparing to  
go to sleep. As I entered my room, I saw Dorothy sitting on my bed. Her eyes were directed towards  
my fireplace. I relaxed a little as I grew used to her presence. " Hello Roger," she said in her calm,  
monotone voice. " Hello Dorothy. I thought you would be sleep by now," I said. She turned to me with  
her eyes narrowing to slits. " You know I do not sleep Roger. That's what I came to talk to you about," she  
said.  
  
I felt my heartbeat quicken. 'Maybe she's changed her mind,' I thought. " Oh?," I inquire as  
I sit next to her. She directed her attention back to the fireplace. I noticed the fire reflected off of her.  
When she finally gets some skin I would be able to see color flow into her well defined cheeks. " At  
first I was going to dismiss the idea completely. Then I thought about what you said. I would not mind  
finding out how humans act. To even feel it for myself," she said. I smirked. " But then that means that  
you'll be as weak as I am," I mused.  
  
She redirected her attention back to me. " A small sacrafice to be made. I have at least known  
perfection unlike yourself," she retorted. I frowned. Her cynical attitude always did bug me. " Fine. We'll  
go see him tomorrow if you like," I said. She stood heading for the door. " Since when did you care   
about what I liked?," she asked. My frown deepened. " I don't. I just thought I'd be nice to you for   
once," I said. " I do not see why you bother. I would never be nice to you," she said walking out of  
my bedroom. I growled in annoyance at her statement. I crawled into bed pulling my black silk covers  
over me. 'Let's just see how good you actually are Walter,' I thought. I closed my eyes listening to the  
fire crackle in the fireplace. Then finally I went to sleep.  
  
I woke violently the next morning at the sound of terrible music coming from the piano. I fell  
out of bed landing on the floor hard. I sat up very pissed off. " Dorothy!!!," I shouted. She answered me  
by playing more horrible music. I got off the floor heading into the living room. When I got there, I saw  
Dorothy moving manically behind the keys of the piano. " Please stop. I'm up," I pleaded. She looked  
up at me changing the song to the one Pero taught her. " Good morning Roger," she said mockingly.  
I growled a response. " Good morning Dorothy," I said before heading back into my room to change.  
  
We left the house early heading downtown to Walter's office. Silently we sat in the car not  
saying a word. After the morning wake up call, no more words were exchanged. I pulled in front of the  
building turning off the engines. Dorothy stepped out gazing at the building. I secured the car then did  
the same. " This is where he works?," she asked breaking the silence that plagued us. " Yeah. He's  
a nice guy but he has the weirdest eye color," I said. " Just because his eyes are not black does not   
make them weird. You should be thankful to gaze at them. There will probably not be another with   
that color for a long time in this dreary city," she said.  
  
I nodded at her words not daring to reply. We entered the building heading to the elevator to  
get to his office. On the floor, I walked up to his secretary who was actually doing some work this time.   
" We're here to see Mr. Stein," I said. She looked up at me before cracking into a smile. " Roger  
Smith. The negotiator right? He's waiting for you," she said. " Thank you," I said. She then turned her  
attention to Dorothy. " This is the android you were referring to? You're right, she out of date," she said.  
I fought the urge to laugh. If I did Dorothy would make me regret it. " I may be out of date but I probably  
still have more intellengence than you would in a hundred years," she retorted.   
  
The secretary became flustered and was about to reply until I ushered Dorothy along. We   
entered his office and he was still at the window gazing down at the city. I thought he would be bored  
with it by now. It's nothing but suffering people down in the streets. I always tire of looking at it.  
  
He turned around as he heard my footsteps. A bright smile appeared on his features as he  
saw us. " Roger, how nice of you to take me up on my offer. This must be the witty android you were  
referring to," he said. " My name is Dorothy. Please address me by that name and not 'android'," she  
said. He chuckled. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to appear rude. My name is Walter, Ms. Dorothy," he  
greeted. " It's a pleasure," she replied. I cleared my throat to get their attention.   
  
" Enough with the causual conversation. How do you do what you do?," I asked. He chuckled  
again. " Always straight forward," he commented. He pushed a button behind his desk. The front wall of   
his office opened revealing a big laboratory. I stood a little in awe. We entered the place observing what  
was going on. A woman in a white lab coat approched us. " Hello Mr. Stein. Are these the people you  
were referring to?," she asked. " Yes. Mr. Smith, Ms. Dorothy, this is the head scientist Trista Sere," he  
said. She smiled as she shook my hand. " It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Smith. I've heard a lot  
about you," she said. " Just call me Roger. 'Mr. Smith' is for when I do business," I said. She nodded.  
  
She then turned her attention to Dorothy who was standing quietly beside me. " And you must  
be the android. You are an exquisite piece of work," she said. " Thank you," she said. She looked over  
at me and Walter. " With a couple of alterations she'll be ready to go. If you would follow me Dorothy," she  
said motioning for Dorothy to follow her. She followed silently behind Trista. I was alowly wondering  
if this was such a good idea. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over into Walter's smiling face.  
  
" Don't worry about Ms. Dorothy. She's in good hands," she said. I said nothing as we   
walked back into his office. " Now, we usually custom make the androids for people. Is there anything  
you want changed about her?," he asked. " Not really. Just make her hair longer," I said. " Can do.  
She'll be done by next week. Can you wait that long? I can tell you two share a personal connection  
with each other," he said. " I can wait," I said ignoring his last statement.   
  
I nodded to him before leaving his office. When I get Dorothy back she'll be the same only  
human. I wonder what that'll be like. I pressed the down button on the elevator and walked out of his  
office building. Before I got into my car, I stared back up at the building. 'I hope they don't hurt you.  
If they do they'll have to answer to me,' I thought. Never harm anything of importance to me. That's  
Roger Smith's rule number two.  
  
TBC......  
  
End chapter 2. Yay! Another chapter completed. I really appreciate the reviews I recieved. I want at least  
18 the next time. I know it may seem a little demanding to ask for a certain number of reviews, but I have a  
couple of stories on here that weren't reviewed too highly. I know a lot more people read than reviewed so I  
came up with this system. If you are an author you can relate. So remember no flames but constructive  
critism. If you want a new chapter you must review. That's Lhadara Starwind's rule number one 'kay! ~LS~ 


	3. New Faces and Feelings

  
Human Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Big O. But I wish I did. Oh, one more thing. Roger will  
fulfill his job to Walter but there won't be any villian in this. It will take   
away from the story if you ask me. So this will be pure romance. Oh yeah,  
I noticed that I got a name wrong in chapter 2. It wasn't suppose to be 'Pero'  
but 'Instro.' Sorry for the slip up.  
  
Last chapter: Dorothy agrees to get 'upgraded' and now Roger is waiting on the   
outcome.  
  
Chapter 3: New Faces and Feelings  
  
The week went by all too slowly without Dorothy around. I missed her waking me  
up at an ungodly hour with her horrible piano playing. I was glad when I recieved the call from  
Walter saying she was ready. I hopped in my sleek black car and began my drive through  
Paradigm to his office. My heart was beating fast in anticipation. I stepped on the gas speeding  
up my journey to his offices.  
  
I pulled up to the building and secured the car before I went in. Walking into the   
elevator I pushed the button to the top floor. When I got there his secretary didn't even  
bother to check if I was on the list. She motioned for me to go in and I did so. When I walked  
in Walter was not at the window. He was sitting at his desk signing documents. " It's about  
time I caught you doing work instead of gazing out the window," I said.  
  
My voice caused him to look up from his papers. His usual smile appeared on his   
features. " Roger. It's good to see you again. I take it you wish to see Dorothy?," he asked.  
" If it's not too much trouble for you," I said. He pressed the button then stood up. " She's  
through there," he said. I looked back at him. " You aren't coming I asked. " Not this time.  
As you pointed out I have been neglecting my duties. Besides, I have seen her already," he  
said. I nodded as he sat down again to resume his work.  
  
I walked past the lab inspection to find Trista. She smiled as I approached. " Hello  
Roger. Dorothy's in the other room. She is a remarkable piece of machinery. The architect  
was a genious. He was almost better than us," she mused. I smiled back at her. " She didn't  
give you too much trouble did she?," I asked. " Not at all. She has a very distinct personality.  
We didn't change that. We just made her more aware of her senses, sensuality and the  
usual things of course," she explained. " Of course. May I see her now?," I asked. She  
motioned for me to go into the next room.  
  
I took a deep breath before I went in. When I peeked in Dorothy was sleep. 'She  
was sleep?!,' I thought. I ventured further into the room moving next to her bed. She was  
breathing lightly as she dreamed. 'She's breathing,' I thought. Her usually short red hair  
cascaded down her shoulders. Her skin didn't even look as pale as it used to. Using the  
back of my hand, I touched her face. She was warm and soft to the touch. She stirred a bit  
but didn't wake up. I smiled at her sleeping form. She looked like an angel.  
  
Trista came into the room moving beside me. " How did we do? Is she to your   
liking?," she whispered so she didn't bother Dorothy. " She was always to my liking. You  
just made her more perfect," I whispered back. She smiled. " Does Dorothy know you  
love her?," she asked. Her question took me by surprise. I turned to Walter's beautiful  
assistant. " What do you mean?," I asked. " It's apparent you feel something more than  
friendship for her. Why else would you go through all of this trouble for her to uncover her  
human side. You didn't just do this for her, you did it for yourself too," she said.  
  
Her words did hold a bit of truth. Over the course of a year I started to feel more  
things for the cynical android. Maybe she was right. Even Walter said we had a connection.  
If these two noticed it more than likely Norman knew too. I frowned at the thought of my   
butler. Sometimes I'm not sure whos' worse, Norman or Dorothy. I was about to respond to  
her statement but Dorothy started to wake up. Trista took that as her sigh to leave so she  
left the room.  
  
Dorothy opened her eyes slowly. She let them focus on my face. Her eyes were   
still the same color but seemed different now that I gazed at them. " Ro..ger?," she asked.  
I smiled at her. " Yeah it's me. How do you feel?," I asked. " Help me sit up," she said. I  
took her hand assisting her as she rose to a sitting position. She looked around the room   
then began to evaluate herself. She touched her arm noticing the skin there. " In reference  
to your question I feel weird," she said. She still had her attitude but she no longer possessed  
the robotic accent. Her voice was soft but still had the sting of sarcasim to it.  
  
I chuckled a bit. " Do you find something amusing?," she asked. " No," I answered.  
She frowned a bit. Probably because I wasn't trying to pick a fight with her. She fingered her  
now back lenth red hair. She looked back at me. " Your doing," she accused. I nodded. She  
continued to examine herself while I watched. She was even more beautiful now than before.  
The only differnce is that now I can actually have a relationship with her. When I tell her how  
I feel of course.  
  
Our moment was interrupted when Walter and Trista re-entered the room. I frowned.  
" I thought you had work," I said. " I do, but I had to Ms. Dorothy for myself. Speaking of her,  
how are you doing darling?," he asked. She looked up at him. As I looked at her face, I had to  
stop myself from fainting. She was smiling and she looked even more beautiful when her lips  
curved ever so gently into one. " I'm fine Walter thank you for asking. You have a very   
talented crew of scientists," she said. Walter blushed a little. " Thank you. It's very rare that  
I recieve a compliment from a beautiful woman besides Trista," he said. Now it was Dorothy's  
turn to blush.  
  
A faint pink was starting to appear on her cheeks. With each human thing she did   
the love I have for her was began to grow. Don't think I'm that shallow to love her when she  
was only a human like. I'm not that callous. I loved her long before then. I think it was when I  
saw her sing at the club. The Nightingale. My Nightingale.  
  
" I do believe everything is working perfectly on you Dorothy," Trista said. Trista wrote  
down a couple of things on her notepad. " Can I go home yet?," she asked directing her attention  
back to me. " Sure, whenever they say you can," I replied. She growled in annoyance. I chuckled.  
" You can go home today if you like," Trista said. Dorothy nodded. " I'll be waiting outside for   
you to get dressed," I said. She nodded. We left the room to allow her to dress.  
  
" The statistics for her are off the charts Walter. No android we produce will ever be  
as good as her," Trista said. " I figured that much. Dorothy is special. I noticed that when I   
first saw her," Walter said. Trista continued to look at her chart. " I'll go analyze this some  
more," she said as she left us. I put my business face back on. " Walter, do you know the where  
some of these groups are that are threatening you?," I asked.   
  
He had to think for a moment. " Yes. They are in the number four dome," he said. " I'll  
go there soon. I will solve this problem for you. Now it's personal," I said. He smiled. " It is now   
that Dorothy is one of my improvements," he said. Dorothy emerged from her room as he ended  
his statement. " Best of luck to you two and to you Roger with my case. See you later," he said  
as he walked back to his office.  
  
We followed him out of the lab to the exit. On our way back to the car Dorothy was still  
trying to find things that were different about her. I smiled making sure she didn't notice. I thought  
it was cute. For once, she was no longer the 'perfect' specimen. " It's cold," she said aloud to no  
one. I glanced over at her. She was shivering a bit. She wasn't used to the weather. Before today  
she ever noticed it before. I removed my jacket placing it over her shoulders. She accepted it pulling  
it closer to her body. " Thank you Roger," she said. I smiled at her not exactly sure what to say  
back. She rarely thanked me for anything. We got into my car driving back to my manor. Things   
were going to change. Whether it was for the good had yet to be determined.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We arrived back at the quickly after we left Walter's office. I was grateful to be back home.  
The people in the lab were nice but I was still uncomfortable there. When we entered through the door  
Norman was standing there waiting. " Ms. Dorothy, it is so good to have you home again. I missed the  
extra help," he said cheerfully. I smiled at the older man. Smiling? Now that's something I never   
imagined myself doing. " It's good to be back. I've missed you as well," I said. Norman shot me an  
odd look. I never expressed concern for someone else before and I supposed it shocked him to hear  
me do so now.  
  
" It's okay Norman. Dorothy is adjusting to human emotions. I know it'll take a while for  
us to get used to it," Roger said smiling at me casually. I noticed he was doing that a lot lately. Was  
it because I was a human in more ways now? Was it because he could now seduce me into his room  
with his beautiful eyes? I began to grow angry. Maybe Roger wasn't trying to help me. Maybe he  
was trying to help himself.   
  
In the midst of my thoughts, I didn't hear Roger calling me. " Dorothy, it's time for dinner," he  
said. I snapped out of my thoughts to respond to him. " Okay. Shall we go gentlemen," I said walking  
past them. They followed behind me silently adjusting to my new attitude.  
  
I sat down at my usual end of the table while Roger sat in his. Norman came out weilding  
two plates instead of one. He sat one in front of Roger then one in front of me. I stared at the food  
taking it in it's delicious scent. My mouth was beginning to water as my appetite started to grow. I   
picked up a fork and was about to try it until I noticed Roger and Norman were staring at me.   
  
" What?," I asked a bit annoyed. " Nothing," they said in unison as they pretended to do  
other things. I raised my fork again moving it over the plate. I wasn't sure what to try first. It all looked  
good. I decided to try what Norman called mashed potatoes. I picked the food up slowly placing it into  
my mouth. The ambrosial flavors that danced on my tounge were hard to describe. It tasted like butter  
and the gravy tasted of something else. I took another fork full to try and determine the taste. As I  
ate through the smorgasboard of food, I didn't notice Norman and Roger watching me with wide grins  
on their faces. If being human meant to experience things like this I would definitely enjoy it.  
  
After the main course was served, we moved on to dessert. He gave us ice cream with   
chocolate smothered over it. I took my spoon tasting that as well. The chocolate tasted sugary sweet.  
I finished off the dish in a matter of minutes. Taking my napkin, I wiped my mouth free of food that  
may have gotten stuck there. There was a moment of silence before I spoke again. " Norman, I  
must commend you on your culinary skills. I do not see how Roger could miss a meal," I said. Norman  
released a held in sigh of relief at my comment. I smiled at the old man. When I glanced over at   
Roger's plate, I noticed it was still full of food.  
  
I stared at him in confusion. " Are you not hungry Roger?," I asked. He snapped out  
of his daze looking at his plate. " Oh. I must've forgotten it was there," he said. I thought about  
his statement for a moment then a full blush formed on my cheeks. He was watching me the whole  
time as I indulged in the delicious ecstasy of the food. As my blushing faded, a yawn escaped from   
my throat. Looking at the clock, I realized it was well past midnight.  
  
" I do believe it is past the appropriate sleeping hour. If you will excuse me I'll retire  
to bed. I did have a busy day," I said as I lifted myself from the seat. " Of course. Good night  
Dorothy. Sweet dreams," Roger said. I fought back a blush that was threatening to appear.  
" Good night to you as well Roger," I said leaving the dining room.  
  
I went into my room shutting it behind me. The bed was looking a lot more appealing  
now that my body required sleep. I collasped on the black silk sheets. I felt the soft fabric  
under my fingertips. 'No wonder he likes to sleep on these,' I thought. I kicked off my shoes  
crawling under the covers. I rested my head on the pillows and stared up at the ceiling. This  
is what being a human is like. This is only one day of a million days. I wonder what tomorrow  
will bring. I felt my eyelids growing heavy. I shut them complying with their pleas to rest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke the next morning expecting to hear Dorothy playing the piano. When all I heard  
was silence I began to worry. I rose out of bed heading to her room. I didn't bother to knock first.  
I turned the knob opening the door. I was relieved when I saw sleeping form underneath the black  
silk sheets. Her dress was tossed on the floor along with her bra and underwear. I began to blush  
when I realized she was sleeping nude. It was a little hot last night so she might've took them off  
without knowing it.  
  
I knew I was supposed to leave but my eyes wouldn't tear themselves away from her  
form. I noted her curves hiding under the sheets. One of these nights I would find out exactly  
how good a job Walter did. I moved to her bedside kneeling beside it. I watched how her chest  
moved up and down as she took shallow breaths. I raised my hand letting my fingertips make  
a trail across her jawline. She moaned a bit at my soft caress. I wanted to continue. I wanted  
to make her mine then.I took my hand away standing up. 'Then that would just prove that I made  
her human just to take advantage of her. I gazed at her figure one last time before leaving the room.  
  
I waited for her to wake on the balcony. A half an hour after I left her room she appeared  
on the balcony. She straightened her dress as she approached. " I'm sorry I overslept Roger," she  
said. I turned to her. " I will excuse it today for the reason that you had a busy day yesterday, but  
I don't want it to happen again. Since you didn't disturb me with your horrible playing I didn't wake  
up on time as well. You are my personal alarm clock," I said. She nodded. " If you brought your  
own alarm clock you wouldn't need me to wake you up," she retorted. I frowned. " But, since you  
wake me anyway if I did set it at the time in which I wished to wake you would still disturb me," I  
snapped. She frowned now.  
  
We were now engaged in a staring contest. Our angers now had our bodies heated.  
Her face was now a shade of pink due to her frustration. The pink tint made her look so   
beautiful. I could no longer contain the feelings I had for her. I took her hands bringing her  
closer to me. She was about to question my motives but I didn't give her the chance. My lips  
covered hers silencing her objections. We were becoming lost in our embrace. Her lips were  
so soft, so enticing. I let my tounge slip in through her parted lips. She moaned as our tounges  
wrestled together.  
  
My arms wrapped around her svelte waist pressing her body closer to me. My kisses  
trailed down her soft neck causing more moans to escape her slender throat. I was about to  
move on until she pulled away from me abruptly. " This is all you wanted wasn't it!!," she screamed  
at me. I was silent trying to choose my words wisely. I was a negotiator, well known for being able  
to talk his way in or out of any situation and I can't even answer her question. " Wasn't it!!," she  
repeated in the same tone. " No," I said softly. 'Great Roger! The famous negotiator could only say  
'no' when he has a very extensive vocabulary,' I thought. " You're lying! I shouldn't have expected  
any less from you. I hate you Roger!!," she screamed. She ran off of the balcony leaving me to  
watch her fleeting form  
  
When her from was completly gone, I turned to the view of Paradigm. I ran my fingers  
through my black hair messing up the neat look. She's right. I have to rectify this situation fast. I  
wouldn't be able to take it of she never spoke to me again. I watched the people and cars pass by  
on the street. 'But I have to let her cool down first,' I thought.  
  
  
TBC.....  
  
End chapter 3. What the hell right? Well, if you watch the show you know his personality towards   
women. I appreciate the reviews I recieved. I didn't really expect so many people to like it. I want   
at least 32 reviews this time. So review and no flames 'kay! ~LS~  
  



	4. Forgive Me

  
Human Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Big O. Don't bother to sue 'cause I have no  
money.  
  
Last Chapter: Dorothy is now human. She begins to do the things that she couldn't  
do as a simple robot. Roger's feelings for Dorothy comes out in the  
open but it didn't go as well as he thought. What will he do to earn  
Dorothy's forgiveness? Find out in this chapter of 'Human Heart.'  
  
Chapter 4: Forgive Me  
  
I ran down the empty corridors to my room. Tears were streaming down my face  
blurring my vision so I didn't see when I ran into Norman. I didn't even say sorry to him as  
I continued on my journey. Finally making it to my room, I collasped on my bed allowing   
more tears to fall down my already wet cheeks.  
  
Tears? A while ago I would have said it was impossible for me to cry. For me to  
experience any kind of emotion. But not now. I felt all of the human emotions raging inside   
of me. Sadness, frustration, anger, fear, confusion. The list could go on. But the one I felt  
now was dissappointment. I thought Roger was better than that. Apparently he wasn't.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock on my door. " Go away!," I  
shouted. The persom paused for a moment before entering. I was praying that it wasn't   
Roger. Relief washed over me as I reconized the form of the trusty butler, Norman. His  
eyes immediatly filled with concern when he saw my tear streaked face.  
  
" I say Dorothy, what could ever be the matter with you? You are the last person  
I would expect to see crying," he said. " Roger is what's wrong. I thought he was different.  
But he isn't. He's the same as most men in this pathetic world," I spat. Norman shook his  
head as he neared me. He sat on the edge of the bed pausing for a moment. " Why don't  
you tell me what happened so I can understand the situation better," he suggested. I  
hestitated for a moment. Not sure if I wanted to tell him or not. I chose to confess. He is the  
only one around I can talk to.  
  
" He kissed me Norman," I said. He quirked an eyebrow. " And what ever could be  
wrong with that?," he asked dumbfounded. " He wanted to do more than that. I don't expect  
you to understand, but I can't help but think that was the only reason why he chose to 'upgrade'  
me," I explained. " So that he could indulge in his sexual fantasies?," he inquired. I nodded. The  
old man chuckled at my answer. I frowned. " I find nothing about this situation amusing Norman," I  
retorted. He stifled his laughter to speak.  
  
" Do not take this the wrong way Dorothy, but Master Roger could have any woman in  
Paradigm City. If he didn't get you it would not faze him. Make him a bit bitter, but not faze him in  
the least," he said. My frown faded as a more sadder expression rested on my features. " So, you  
are saying I would be like all the rest to him?," I asked. At that comment his laughter faded   
completely. " See? That is what I was worried you'd think. Little do you know Dorothy, he has been  
fond of you since you first arrived here," Norman said.   
  
My eyes widened in surprise. He took this as a sign to continue. " You are different to  
him Dorothy. Every woman he meets always agrees with what he says, flirts with him, they even try  
to seduce him. When you and Master Roger first met you contradicted what he said, made fun  
of him, made him feel like he was worthless and could never be as good as you. Which was true  
at the time. Instead of turning him away, it made him want to know more about you. Made him  
want to prove his worth to you. Of course, you always shot him back down when he tried. That  
is what made him fall in love with you Dorothy. He loved you before you changed and always  
will. But he does have a rather bad way of showing his affections. He has never been in love before  
therefore, he doesn't know how to act. Do you understand Dorothy?," he asked.  
  
I looked into the old man's coal black eyes. I smiled a little. " You know a lot about him," I  
said. He grinned a little. " I've been watching over him for quite sometime now Dorothy. I know  
how he acts and how he feels about you. That will never change. Now I must be off. Dinner will be  
done shortly," he said as he rose from the bed. " Norman, I will not be dining with you tonight," I   
said. He nodded. " Of course," he said. He turned to leave but I called him again. " Yes?," he asked.  
" Thank you," I said. He smiled at me. " You are most welcome Dorothy," he said turning on his  
heel leaving the room.  
  
I layed back on my bed staring up at the ceiling. If what Norman says is true then I have  
loved Roger for a long time as well. My constant attitude towards him was the only way I could show  
him how I cared. I rolled over on my side now staring out the window. 'But what do I do now? How  
do I tell him? How do I apologize?,' I thought. A silent tear rolled down my cheek. This human thing  
is harder than I thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Midnight, the usual hour in which we dine. I looked across the table. Dorothy wasn't there.  
In my heart I knew she wouldn't be. I was wrong. I shouldn't have done that. I moved too fast. All of  
those thoughts were swirling in my head after she ran off the balcony. The great negotiator finally  
lost a battle. But will my ego and my heart heal?  
  
Norman sat a plate in front of me but I stared at it as if it were foreign. I heard Norman  
sigh deeply before he spoke. " Is something wrong sir?," he asked. I looked over at him. " Not  
with the food Norman. You are one of the greatests chefs in Paradigm. Dorothy even said so  
herself," I said My chest tightened as her named rolled off my tounge. " Ah, so this is about Dorothy," he  
said in an amused tone. I frowned at him. " I find nothing about this situation amusing Norman," I  
said. He doubled over with laughter as my frown deepened. When he finally stopped he spoke   
again.  
  
" Do you know Dorothy said those exact words?," he asked. My frown dissappeared  
at the mention of her name. " You spoke to her Norman? Does she hate me?," I asked. His  
face softened. " Yes," he replied. My heart sank. What would I do if she never spoke to me again?  
If I could never feel her soft lips pressed against mine again? If I could never make love to her?  
I shook my head. 'I'm starting to sound like 'Romeo',' I mused to myself.  
  
" Fine! She can hate me as long as she wants to. She isn't the only woman in the world.  
I can choose between them," I boasted. Norman smirked. " But you'll never love them. What  
I was going to say before you cut me off was that she hated you until I explained how you act  
to her," he said. " Oh? And what exactly did you say?," I inquired. " That you never were in love  
before so that's why you acted so strangely. You were used to women falling at you feet and were  
intrigued by her since she didn't," he said smoothly.  
  
I grinned at my butler. " You know me pretty well," I said. He chuckled again as my  
frown returned. " What now?," I asked irritated. " Dorothy said the same thing," he said.  
I sighed. " Dorothy. What am I going to do about her?," I asked aloud. He looked down at the  
plate that was getting cold. " It's apparent you are not going to be eating tonight," he said picking  
it up to head back to the kitchen. " Hey wait Norman, you aren't going to help me?," I asked. He  
shook his head 'no'.  
  
" No Master Roger. I have made the bridge of understanding between you. It is up to  
you to walk across it," he said as he dissappeared behind the kitchen doors. I sighed as I  
thought about his cliche'. 'Walk the bridge huh? I'll go across only if Dorothy is waiting halfway,' I  
thought. Rising from the table, I began my trek to Dorothy's room. I was walking slowly not  
exactly in a rush to arrive. I need to figure out what I had to say to the woman I loved before I  
messed up again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sitting on the floor in my room, I watched the fire embers dance in the fireplace. It was a  
beautiful sight and more pleasing now that I could feel the heat on my skin. The fire reminded me  
of Roger's kisses. Warm and comforting. I began feeling tingly all over as I recalled this. 'What  
emotion is this? Could it be lust? Do I really want to feel Roger that badly?," I asked myself.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock at my door. " Come in," I said. The  
only reason why I allowed the person to enter was because I thought it was Norman. I was very   
surprised when I saw Roger clad in all black. I thought he looked handsome. That thought made me  
blush lightly. " Hello Dorothy," Roger said. A frown appeared on my features. " What do you   
want?," I spat bitterly. He winced a little at my harsh greeting.  
  
He sat down next to me but I did not complain on his intrusion into my space. " I talked to  
Norman. He told me that you hate me," he began. " I do," I retorted. " But he also told me that  
you began to understand what was wrong with me," he continued. " So you admit you have a   
problem?," I said turning to face him. He turned to face me as well. I noticed his eyes had a weird  
look to them. I couldn't quite place the feeling but he continued. " Yes I do. I've been single way too  
long. I feel as though I run the city and everyone has to do what I say or understand how I feel. I  
was wrong," he said. I was silent because I didn't know what to say. He took my silence as a  
sign to continue.  
  
" I also understand the question you asked me on the roof. I didn't make you human just  
to sleep with you Dorothy. Sure that's a perk if the opportunity presents itself, but not the only   
reason. There are plenty of women who can satisfy me sexually. You satisfy other parts of me   
Dorothy that no woman ever could," he said. " What about Angel?," I countered. He paused for  
a moment. Tears were beginning to well in my eyes as my voice started to crack. As my tears  
spilled unto my cheeks he wiped them away as beautiful smile appeared on his lips.  
  
" Angel was nothing to me. Just another pretty face and body. She's not you. No one could  
be you," he said as he kissed me. I became lost in his caress as I did the first time. He wrapped his  
arms around my body drawing me closer to him. I broke off the kiss. " I...can't," I said. " Dorothy,  
do you also think that becoming human gave you emotions? No. You always had them. They were  
apart of you even though you didn't realize it. The change just made you feel them more. With  
more depth," he said as he reclaimed my lips.  
  
A new fire was set through my body. His kisses traveled down my neck. My mind  
couldn't comprehend what he was doing. Lust and desire, two of the most dangerous of emotions,  
were coursing through me now. I was becoming blinded by the two. Emotion is what makes any  
human weak.  
  
I broke away from him again set on getting my point across. " But if we do this won't  
you be contradicting yourself?," I inquired. He smiled wider as a wild look of passion flared in  
his eyes. " No. I've loved you for a long time Dorothy. Doing this will strenthen our love not  
weaken it. But, if you wish to wait then I will. I would never pressure you into doing anything," he  
said. For the first time during our conversation I smiled back him. I let my hand caress his smooth  
babyface. " You're right Roger. And for the first time I understand. Emotions don't make humans  
weak all though it can at times. It makes you stronger. A man who rules with his heart rules the  
world," I said. " And that's Roger Smith's rule number 3," he said before kissing me deeply.  
  
I finally succumbed to my inner passions towards this man letting him take over. All through  
the night he showed me what it truly meant to be loved. His hands caressed me as his lips tasted me.  
Ever since I had been activated I had known of no pleasures such as this. And after this act, I planned  
to know them again, and again. This one human managed to kiss away my fears, worries, and doubts  
and as I shivered, managed to show me the true meaning of love. This is what is means to be human.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke the next morning feeling a strange weight on my chest. As I looked down I saw a full  
head of red hair. I grinned as I realized who it was. 'Oh boy. When she wakes up she's going to give me  
and earfull,' I thought. I ran my fingers through her long crimson hair then down her thin pale arms. She  
quirmed a bit but didn't wake. I let my fingers continue their journey down her bare back tracing along  
her spinal column. She squeezed me as she released a soft sigh.  
  
I smiled gazing down at her beautiful face. She looked like an angel. My angel. Never in my  
life have I felt what I do with her. I just hope she knows now that my love for her is genuine. I continued  
to finger her long red locks. 'Thank you Walter,' I thought. My thoughts were interrupted as Norman  
knocked softly at her door. " Come in," I called softly to not disturb Dorothy.  
  
Norman came in not the least bit fazed at the position he saw Dorothy and I in. He probably  
expected it knowing him. " Good morning Master Roger. I take it you got no sleep last night?," he   
mused. " None," I confirmed. " I thought so. I cancelled all of your meetings for today and told them  
to come tomorrow unless it was a dire emergency," he said. " Very good Norman," I said. He nodded  
turning on his heel to go. "Norman," I called. He turned to face me to let me know I had his attention.  
" Thank you," I said. He grinned. " Your welcome sir," he said as he left.  
  
I sighed a bit as I ressumed with playing with the lock of Dorothy's hair. " Does Norman  
always come in when you have a lady friend over?," Dorothy asked. I looked down again to see  
that she was up making circles on my chest with her finger. " No. They are usual gone before he wakes  
up," I said. " Why?," she asked. " Because they got what they wanted so they left," I said. She  
quirked an eyebrow. " What do you mean?," she asked. I sighed again before I explained.  
  
" Just as you said that I used women the women used me. Never thought that I could be  
a victim for once huh?," I inquired. She hid her face a little. " No," she admitted. " Well I was. But  
those days are over now that you're around," I said. She smiled. " Speaking of that, I think I should  
thank Walter. He's my new father now," she said. I frowned a bit. 'Walter. The case," I thought.  
Dorothy noticed my sudden change in moods so she commented on it.  
  
" What's wrong?," she asked. " I've been neglecting my duties. Walter hired me to do a   
job and I will do it because I finally understand what he means," I said. I began to push the covers off  
so I could leave her bed. She pulled the covers around herself covering her nude form. I don't see   
why she bothers now. I've seen it all anyway. " Be careful," she said. I smirked at her. " Worried about  
my safety?," I asked. She frowned. " Not really," she retorted. I chuckled a bit before leaving her room.  
'Don't worry Walter, I'll fullfill my end of the deal,' I thought.  
  
TBC......  
  
  
End chapter 4. Wow, you guys really like this story huh? I thought it was going to bomb actually. Anyway, as  
I read the reviews for my other story they seemed to think that my asking for a certain number of reviews was  
too demanding. As a matter of fact they had some other things on there that made me think they had a bit of  
an attitude their damn selves but that another issue. As a reward for you guys for being such fans, I won't write  
down a certain number of expected reviews. Just make sure you do review or else I will be PO'ed. Oh yeah, I  
regret to inform you that there will only be one more chapter after this. It may be shorter than the usuals so don't  
be dissapointed. Anyway, thanks for all of your support and remember to read and review 'kay! ~LS~  



	5. 

  
  
Human Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Big O. Even though I'm sure that me and a millions  
of other people wished we did.  
  
Last Chapter: Roger and Dorothy reconcile their differences with help from Norman  
and then express them to each other. Roger also begins to remind   
himself of his true obligation to Walter. The man he owed everything.  
  
  
Chapter 5: True To The Game  
  
I drove down the dreary streets of Paradigm making my way to the number four  
dome. I drove in silence listening to the purr of my car engines and watching the parade  
of sad people in silence. But even today I could not let those faces of dispair change the  
feeling in my heart. For once I was whole. Although my past was still a blur my future was  
crystal clear. As long as I had Dorothy nothing could go wrong.  
  
Then a frown became etched on my features. But if this group continues to grow  
Dorothy may become in danger and every so would every android in the city. I pressed harder   
on the gas trying to speed up my arrival to my destination.  
  
I went through the clearance so I could enter the dome. As I drove down the neatly  
paved streets, I saw children playing outside. They stopped as they saw me drive past. This  
dome was colorful and my car was a morbid black probably disturbing what they are used to.  
There was an artificial light source that helped the vegetation grow fruitful. All in all this place  
was beautiful. It doesn't fit my style but this would be every child's fantasy place. I began to  
recall images from the past forty years ago. Every place in the old world looked like this place.  
'I don't think I would've liked that world too much,' I mused to myself.  
  
After a hour of driving through this annoyingly beautiful place I arrived at my destination.  
It was a house in the middle of a run down neighborhood. A perfect place for the protestors to have  
a meeting. It was in a place where none of the 'happy' people would dare step foot on therefore they  
won't be bothered.  
  
I stepped out of my vehicle securing it. You can never be too safe even in 'happyville.' A  
burly man opened the door. He wore a stern expression on his face but I had a look that could match  
his. " Who are you? I ain't see you around before," he said. " My name is Roger Smith, top negotiator  
for Paradigm City. I have business with the men who run this place," I stated. He folded his arms over  
his chest. " We figured Stein would hire you. My superiors told me not to let ya through," he said. I  
grinned. " I advise you to ignore your superiors this time. I will get past you whether we do this the  
easy way or the hard way," I said.  
  
The man frowned at my words. " Ya ain't gettin' through," he said. I sighed in annoyance.  
" Fine. I tried to be nice," I said. Before he could utter another word I punched him hard in his   
stomach. His eyes rolled bach into his head as he fell to the ground with a hard thud. I shook my hand  
to ease the pain. " The bigger they are, the harder they fall," I said as I continued my journey into   
the building.  
  
I entered a big hall where over a hundred men and women were seated talking about the   
androids. I took a seat in the back so I wouldn't be noticed. The leader I supposed walked up to the  
podium to begin his speech. I folded my arms over my chest and began to listen to his words.  
  
" People of Paradigm City, the bio-androids that Walter Stein is going to manufacture   
will be a menace to the people. They will take over and eventually exterminate the human population.  
We have to do something about him now before he begins to create them. We've tried talking but  
he won't listen to us. We only have one last option open to us. We must kill Walter Stein!," he said.  
The crowd errupted in applause at his proposition. They gave him a standing ovation as I sat   
bewildered at how heartless people can actually be.  
  
When the hall calmed down he was going to continue but I beat him to the punch. " Do you  
really think that killing Walter Stein will solve your problems?," I asked. The hall became silent as the  
speaker began to search the hall. " Who said that?! Show yourself!!," he demanded. I stood from my  
seat and the whole hall filled with gasps. " Roger Smith! How did you get in here?," he asked. " I got  
rid of the door man," I replied smoothly. I began to make my way to the front. Several men were about  
to attack me but the leader told them to stop.  
  
A smirk began to appear on his features. " Good. You will prove my point by speaking here," he  
said. I shot him a hard glance. " Don't be so sure about that," I countered. Worry crossed his old worn  
features but only for a moment. " So, why do you think that killing Mr. Stein won't solve our problems?," he  
asked. " Do you think that Walter will be the only one to attempt this idea? If you kill him you will have  
to kill everyone in history who wants to do this. You'll become slayers of people with brilliant ideas," I  
said. The hall was silent. " But he's trying to play God!!," the leader shouted. The people yelled in  
agreement. " No. He's trying to improve what man has already created. I can tell you off hand the   
regular androids are no different from the improved ones," I stated. The leader glared at me. " And how  
would you know Mr. Negotiator? Do you have an android?," he asked.  
  
" Yes he does," a female voice said from the crowd. Everyone's eyes reverted to the doorway  
to see who had spoken. In the doorway stood a woman with red hair and two very familar black eyes. My  
eyes widened when I realized who it was. " Dorothy?!," I asked. She gracefully made her way to the front.  
As she walked past a group of men their eyes followed her generous form. Fires of jealousy were igniting  
in my belly but I contained them. She came up to the podium and stepped in front of the microphone.  
  
" My name is R. Dorothy Waynewright and I am a bio-android, one of Walter's creations," she  
began. The hall errupted into gasps yet again. " See that?! She easily fooled our men. What good will a   
human woman be with those machines around? A man even!!," a woman said. Dorothy showed no signs  
of backing down as she listened to the woman's words. " I can tell you that the android won't love anyone  
unless it is already in their heart," she retorted. " So what are you saying? That regular androids can  
feel and have emotions before they go through this transition?," the leader asked. " Yes," Dorothy said.  
  
The crowd errupted into gasps again. " Androids won't acknowledge their emotions though.  
We feel as though we are just machines and are not supposed to feel. Why do we think this? Because   
that's what the humans told us. That is a good enough reason for regular androids to revolt. Because we  
were lied to. Why do you think androids can contradict what you say? Critize what you do? It's because  
we know things that go beyond our programming. We are already humans. We just can't do certain things  
that humans can. And in reference to the lady's question. What about the humans who never find love  
at all? We can be made to fill that gap in the human soul. Maybe even make this place better. Stop the  
people from being so sad," she said.  
  
Silence plagued over the hall when Dorothy finished her speech. Slowly but surely people   
started to applaud her words. Even the leader of the organization stood and clapped along with his   
followers. He approched me extending a hand. I grinned a bit as I took his hand. Camera's flashed at  
this act. " I was wrong Roger Smith. Is this and.. I mean woman yours?," he asked. " No. He's mine,"  
Dorothy said. He chuckled. " I would guess so. You are very lucky to have her around. Tell Walter that   
the revolt has stopped thanks to Paradigm's top negotiator and his charming lady," he said. I nodded  
at his request. Dorothy slipped her arm through mine. I looked down at my lover. She truly is something.  
  
The next day, Dorothy and I went to Walter's office. When we entered his room he had his  
whole crew of scientists with him. They began to applaud as we made our way into the room. They   
cleared the way so we could get to Walter's desk. He was reading the paper that had the leader of  
the revolt and me shaking hands. " 'The revolt was stopped by Paradigm's finest negotiator and a   
beautiful bio-android therefore saving the city from possible peril'," he read. I looked at Dorothy who  
was blushing at all the praise she was receiving. " Roger Smith, Ms. Dorothy, you two are absolutlely  
wonderful. I knew I chose right as soon as you came into my office for the first time. Now that we got  
that out of the way it is time for your payment," he said.  
  
He snapped his fingers and a Trista came out with a black briefcase. She layed it on his  
desk where she opened it revealing the money. " Twenty million, just like we agreed upon. I wouldn't  
blame you if you wanted more," he said pushing the case full of money towards me. I looked at it then  
closed it pushing it back towards him. He looked at me in confusion. " Walter, you already paid me in  
full with Dorothy. For me to take anything else from you would be bad business on my part," I said. He  
smiled. " I see. Well, I hope you two have a good life. Please come visit me," he said. We nodded at his  
request. I looked over at Dorothy who's fingers were intertwined with mine. I smiled at her and she   
smiled back at me. Love burned deeply within our eyes as our lips met for a passionate kiss. Walter's  
employees were making noises as we kissed. To live is wonderful, but to love is genuine. That's Roger  
Smith's rule number four.  
  
*We Have Come To Terms*  
  
End chapter 5. Damn, it's over already? I really appreciate the reviews I recieved and don't stop reviewing  
because the story's over. I'm sorry this parts a bit boring to some people but y'all knew it was coming. I really  
enjoyed doing this and I appreciate the feedback I recieved. Several people said that this was their favorite   
Big O fic. ( Tears appear in my eyes) Thank you for that. Those comments really made my day. Anyway, don't  
forget to review because I want to know what people think about the story over all. Another thing, if I didn't  
say this earlier.. YOU GUYS ROCK!!!! Keep reviewing 'kay! ~LS~  
  



End file.
